Which Enterprise is which?
by Mei Aihara
Summary: Lt Noyta Uhara and Counselor Deanna Troi just meet and can't help feel attracted to each other solely about their relationship. I found the cover on google images.


Deanna's POV

"Captain the Enterprise is dropping out of hyper-space now" Geordie said within a few seconds of him saying that the other ship came into view along with a transmission "Captain Picard how nice to finally meet you" we were greeted by a smiling young man "Captain Kirk I assumed you have your team together" my Captain asked "yes Sir they're ready whenever you are" he said "Counselor Troi, Number 1" was all he said "of course Captain" I said following the second in command to the transporter room "Commander Riker so glad you could join us" Will said "Counselor Troi" I said softly "right this way please and i'll show you to your quarters" Will said walking over to the door glancing behind him he waited until the other two had begun to follow him before continuing I walked behind them quietly occasionally glancing up to the woman just in front of me the next time I looked away I didn't noticed her drop back next to me "Noyta Uhara" she said quietly I jumped slightly "oh Lt Uhara pleasure to meet you" I said looking down as a light blush made it's way to my cheeks I didn't notice Will had stopped until I bumped into his arm causing me to blush deeper and step away "i'm sorry" I said quickly he laughed "it's fine Deanna" he assured me.

"I noticed you seemed distracted earlier today" I looked up seeing Lt Uhara at my door "evening" I said softly "did you want to share" she asked "it's embarrassing" I admitted blushing and looking away the door slid shut and the bed dipped next to me "it can't be that bad I wish I could have had a female to talk to the wasn't always going on about science" she complained "what would you do if you'd just recently met someone but you felt something more than physical attraction for them" I asked "I think if something like that was to happen i'd tell them" she said after a moment of thought "even if you were afraid they wouldn't return the feelings" I asked curiously "even more so you never know someone's answer unless you tell them" she said 'like how I like you and we just met' her thoughts came clear as a bell even if I wasn't trying to know them I flushed now knowing I wasn't the only one with sudden feelings "you want to kiss me" I said instantly regretting my slip up "what, no that's- how did you know" she gave in with a sigh "i'm half Betazoid so I can read people's thought to an extent I can project my own thoughts and feel others emotions" I explained blushing and looking away her fingers brushed my shoulder making me look back to her "you're right you know" she said "about what" I asked wanting her to say what I wanted to hear rather than her thoughts pushing themselves into my mind "I do want to kiss you" she mumbled I smiled leaning forward and capturing her lips her hand moved to my waist as she pushed me back gently "Lt please" I moaned tilting my head as she moved down to kiss my neck "Noyta, call me Noyta" she pleaded as her fingers tangled through my own holding my hands in place "Noyta please" I gasped as her tongue brushed across a sensitive spot just behind my ear.

"We should get up soon" Noyta mumbled against my neck a few hours later "we won't be bothered until later on when one or both of our superiors come looking for us" I panted her fingers trailed down my bare side again instantly pushing me into arousal again as she began whispering in my ear "so I take it we won't be getting up just at the moment" I asked breathily she shook her head before kissing her way down my body once again easily settling between my parted thighs.

* * *

Noyta's POV

It was bad enough that I couldn't get her out of my head before now it was ten times worse after the sex a knock at the door startled us both from our haze of our last climax we dressed quickly all the while trying not to laugh and give ourselves away with one final kiss I quietly walked to the door managing to slip out of the door before it closed as commander Riker came in ignoring the other woman's slight giggle obviously at my flushed face and messy clothes I quickly make my way back to my quarters waiting for Spock.

"Lt Uhara how nice of you and Spock to finally join us" Picard said smiling as we walked into the conference room I sat down in an empty seat next to Deanna my fingers lightly brushing hers under the table before I could pull my hand away she tangled her fingers through mine causing my cheeks to heat up with a light blush Spock gave me a confused look from across the table but I just shook my head rubbing my thumb in circles against Deanna's hand while Picard briefed us all about why Spock and I were here about halfway through the meeting images of my face and body from earlier flashed in my mind I glanced quickly at Deanna quickly turning back when she clasped my hand tighter " _what are you doing_ " I asked in my mind hoping she got it " _passing the time obviously plus I can't seem to get you out of my mind just like you can't for me_ " came her reply I carefully rubbed my thighs together changing my thoughts to what I wanted to be doing to her right now I glanced over just as she bit her lip for a few seconds before returning her own thoughts causing my arousal to heighten again it went on like that for a while before I felt wet heat make my thighs very sticky all of a sudden I tried not to let my embarrassment show glad when nobody noticed well except my lover of course " _you came just from those images_ " her voice flooded my mind "shut up" I mumbled bright cheeks "i'm sorry is something the matter Lt Uhara" Picard asked me "s-sorry n-no sir just of in my own thoughts" I stammered quickly "well kindly keep your thoughts to yourself in a meeting will you" he said a hint of amusement in his eyes I could hear Deanna's laughter in my mind serving to deepen my blush finally the meeting finished and we were allowed to go.

"Here borrow this" Deanna said handing me a spare uniform "you know that it's your fault that this happened" I complained as I began changing she came over placing her hand over my own urging me to allow my hands to drop to my sides for a moment until she lent down softly kissing my neck as she slowly pulled the zip down we moved over to her bed yet again engaging in activities that weren't exactly appropriate we started dressing again a while later until Deanna got distracted "Deanna the Captain is- oh god sorry" we hurried to dress as Riker came in quickly covering his eyes "we're decent Commander" Deanna said I sat down on the edge of her bed silently "i'm guessing you didn't have your com in your ear" Riker asked we both shook our heads "right well uh sorry for walking in on you bye" he said flustered and leaving.

Deanna's POV

"I should go see what the Captain wanted" I said trying not to laugh it didn't work within a few seconds both of us were giggling she pulled me back down to the bed kissing me "what does this make us because it hasn't even been a day and we've already slept together twice I think that's puts us at more than just friends" she asked I thought "I don't really mind what we say we are" I answered finally "what am I to you" she asked nervously "my lover" I replied instantly she smiled and kissed me again as I reached behind her to grab my com and replace it by my ear immediately the Captain's voice came through "sorry Captain I was preoccupied at the time and mustn't have heard you" I said "very well get to the bridge and if you can find her bring Lt Uhara with you" he said "yes sir" I replied.


End file.
